


[Podfic] Sacrifice

by ohayohimawari



Category: Naruto
Genre: A Shinobi Love Story, Adaptation of Austen's Persuasion, Angst and Drama, Angst and Feels, Angst and Romance, Angst with a Happy Ending, Audio Format: MP3, Backstory, Canonical Character Death, Character Development, Character Study, Drama & Romance, Eventual Romance, F/M, Female Friendship, For the Era of Peace, Heartbreak, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Kirigakure | Hidden Mist Village, Konohagakure | Hidden Leaf Village, Kumogakure | Hidden Cloud Village, Mostly A Story About Women, Ninja Romance, POV Female Character, Podfic, Podfic Length: 4.5-5 Hours, Post-Fourth Shinobi War, Romance, Romantic Angst, Slow Build, Strong Female Characters, The Kunoichi Of Naruto, Travel, What They Gave Up, Women Being Awesome, landscape porn, world travel-narutoverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:29:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24028168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohayohimawari/pseuds/ohayohimawari
Summary: As the Godaime Mizukage, Mei Terumi brought much-needed change and lasting peace to Kirigakure. However, it came at great personal cost. With her duty fulfilled, Mei continues to struggle with choices she'd made in the past; choices which continue to shape her future.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Terumi Mei
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	[Podfic] Sacrifice

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sacrifice](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20046802) by [ohayohimawari](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohayohimawari/pseuds/ohayohimawari). 



> Podfic of the fanfic written by me. Please check the original work for all notes.
> 
> This is an adaptation of Jane Austen's Persuasion.
> 
> Photograph taken by me.
> 
> I do not own these characters; I'm having a wonderful time exploring them.

Sacrifice

Written & read by Ohayohimawari

[Listen](https://archive.org/details/sacrifice_202005)

04:53:04 | MP3

Thank you for listening


End file.
